


Vampire!Snape

by Chancc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mild Blood, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancc/pseuds/Chancc
Summary: An extremely self-indulgent piece. Goth vampire Snape, anyone?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: SSHG Spooktober Fest 2020





	Vampire!Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr @shipssettingsail for SSHG or @chanccart for everything else!


End file.
